pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa's Zoroark
Clarissa's Zoroark is the 5th Pokemon she obtained in Unova. History As a Wild Pokémon Upon Katrina and Jax's return to Johto, Ecruteak City was under attack. Katrina summoned the beasts to aid their city while Jax protected the townspeople and Pokémon. One of those was a Zorua that was almost killed by the beasts by accident. Jax protected Zorua and his Infernape but was then split up from them. Celebi helped the young Fox and moved her to Unova and helped her grow up. Celebi eventually had to leave, much to Zoroark's sadness. Zoroark decided to settle in the Lostlorn Forest and remained there. A year later Clarissa Spark and Entei appeared, causing Zoroark to lose control. She attempted to attack the two but was calmed down by Clarissa with compassion. With Clarissa Sparks: Black & White At first Zoroark was very unresponsive to Pokémon or Trainers due to living alone for it's whole life. It ended up striking an odd friendship with Whimsicott and became more responsive. When Celestial Tower was under attack, Zoroark was one of the main battlers and was shown to be furious after Whimsicott was taken by Team Plasma. While she hasn't been listening to Clarissa for sometime, Zoroark saw the love in the girl's heart and the determination got through to her. Sparks: XYZ Zoroark was seen with Whimsicott during a video call sleeping. She was later present at the battle against Team Flare. Sparks: Sun & Moon Zoroark was seen watching Torterra spar with Weavile alongside Whimsicott. Clarissa later had a practice battle with the two before she left. While Zoroark used Illusion at first to trick Whimsicott into thinking she was Metagross, The Windveiled Pokémon knew it was his best friend. The two fought hard but Whimsicott won. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation TBA Personality Zoroark is a very independant Pokémon and very distance from others due to living a without others for so long. However if it were to give some it's allegiance, Zoroark it will become fiercely loyal. It has given it's trust to Clarissa, Jax, Infernape, Whimsicott, and Celebi. She also has a rivalry with Jane's Scizor. Zoroark also has a strong hatred for the beasts due to almost being killed by them. Katrina's Entei was on the main end of this hatred and she still hasn't forgiven him but is willing to help him. As said before, Zoroark is very trust of Jax Darksoul. At first she would ignore her trainer when he was around and only take commands from him. In The Manga Zoroark is named "Mirage" in the manga. Trivia *Zoroark is based of the one you can obtained in The Lostlorn Forest in Pokémon Black & White Gallery Zorua anime.png|As a Zorua Zorua's Scratch.png|Using Scratch as a Zorua Zoroark M13.png Zoroark Newly Evolved.png|Zoroark fully becoming synced with Clarissa and trusting her. Zoroark_Night_Daze.png|Using Night Daze Zoroark_Night_Slash.png|Using Night Slash celebi-zorua.jpg|With Celebi Luke's_Zorua_Shadow_Ball_.png|Using Shadow Ball as a Zorua Tumblr n79sbicsiM1rpn9eno1 500.gif|Being protected by Jax's Infernape Nurse Joy Zoroark.png|Zoroark in Sparks: XYZ Zoroark into Entei.gif|Transforming into Entei Zoroark Anger.gif|Zoroark's Anger Zoroark Power.gif|Zoroark's Rage Towards Whimsicott's Capture Zoroark vs Scizor.gif|Battling Jane's Scizor Zoroark Dark Pulse.png Grand_Spectrala_Islet_Zoroark_Illusion.png Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters